The hybrid and the dragon king
by Venom Williams
Summary: Please go easy on me, my first story i'm trying to make more than a one shot. this will be a hiccup x astrid x oc, a poly relationship. I do accept reviews and tips in comments, but please other go easy on me. also first time using fanfiction so im still getting used to the controls. have a nice time reading. There will be lemons.
1. First contact

Hiccup woke to a strange noise, unnatural and something he had never heard before, it was almost like something was crying. Hiccup naturally got up and put on his prosthetic foot, Hiccup didn't notice that Toothless was gone, getting up and getting dressed. It was oddly cold in his home for the middle of summer. Hiccup opened the front door only to nearly fall back when a blast of cold air hit him hard. He held up his arms, trying to block the snow bursting in through the door. Hiccup struggled to try and close the door, once he had managed to shut it, he looked around slowly when he heard the crying again, realizing it was from outside, Hiccup sighed and put on his heavy wool tunic and pants. He took a deep breath and opened the door again, it flung open with a blast from the howling wind. Hiccup forced his limbs to move, making his way outside closing the door behind him. Hiccup followed the sounds of crying. Getting closer it got louder until it suddenly went silent, Hiccup looked around when it stopped, swearing to himself that it came from somewhere around here. Hiccup looked around, walking through the snow and wind until he sighed. "This isn't going to get me anywhere… I can't see anything.." Hiccup said to himself before he started to walk back to his house. Hiccup walked through his door, tripping as he entered. Hiccup sighed and forced the door shut again shivering. It was at this time that he felt like someone was watching him. Hiccup looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He guessed it was just Toothless and walked back to his bed. Hiccup undressed completely, shivering as he got under his blankets. Hiccup slowly drifted off to sleep not knowing what would behold him next.


	2. Oh no

So, this is my second page. not really sure what to do with it, this is usually what happens when i write stories, i get writers block. But im going to try to push through it. there's a lemon in the next chapter .

Hiccup woke up to something falling on the ground. Hiccup jolted up looking around while he held the covers to his waist. As he looked around he saw a plank on the floor, it looked like a plank from one of the wooden beams holding the roof up. Hiccup froze as he slowly looked up from the plank as he reached for his flammable sword. What he saw made him freeze, it was a naked female with silver.. Wings on her back? The female stared at him, her body rigid from shock. Hiccup gulped slightly at the scene before him, the female just stood there on her hands and legs watching him with fear and worry in her eyes. "Shhh. im not going to hurt you." Hiccup said gently trying not to do anything stupid. The female tilted her head slightly, looking at Hiccup seeming to pierce through him. Her slender and gorgeous body slowly standing up, she didn't look much different from a Hiccup, except for the chest area, it was rather large for her size. As the female stood up, Hiccup averted his eyes from her a little, keeping her in his sight yet not exactly looking at her. The female giggled a little bit at this, her voice just loud enough for Hiccup to barely hear. She jumped down from the rafters her body landing silently as she slowly made her way over to the nervous Hiccup. Hiccup watched her from his bed, he had a feeling this wasn't going to end well as the female slowly sat on the edge of the bed, her silver hair flowing down her back as she looked at him over her shoulder with a look Hiccup didn't like in her eyes.


	3. the Mating

-LEMON ( Females side)-

Celine could sense the man's nervousness but her heat was unbearable at this point. The musk of a man so much like her made her unable to control herself. Celine had gone into the blizzard to try and cool off when she had smelled the man and hid in the snow.

Her curious, and with her heat set in like a blazing fire inside of her, she couldn't help but follow him home in hopes that he could help her with her desire. Celine slowly started to crawl along the man's bed and up his body, looking him over as she crawled taking in his scent. Hiccups toned muscles and slightly tanned skin, his brown hair and bluish-green eyes.

Celine took a deep breath as the man leaned back trying to get away from her, she places a strong hand on his chest pushing him down and holding him there. Celine could feel the man tense as he was pushed down, she giggled slightly a this as she slowly kissed him, her pheromones coming off of her in waves. She felt the man give in and slowly kiss back within seconds despite him not knowing her.

Celine started to french kiss the man as he gave in to her. Their tongues intertwined wrestling with each other as they kissed. She felt the man's hand grab her breasts, digging in his fingers as he squeezed them. Celine moaned into the kiss, the man massages her breasts as Celine slid the blanket off of the man exposing his rather hard cock.

Celine gasped as she felt it was a massive 8 inches causing her to blush and pull back from the french kiss. The man chuckled knowingly, causing Celine to blush more but didn't hesitate to lean down and kiss his tip. The man gasped a little, showing her he was sensitive.

Celine giggled and slowly swirled her tongue around his tip causing the man to moan slightly as he watched her. Celine gave a sly smile before she suddenly took his while 8 inches into her mouth and throat without. The man threw his head back, moaning as he held her head down to his base. Celine diligently held her head there, looking up at the man before pulling back, panting a little. She squeaked as she was pushed down onto her back by the man. "W-wait!~" His voice turned into an elegant moan as the man pushed his full length into her.

Blood came out of her forbidden spot, making him realize this was her first time. Celine blushed darkly looking away, clearly embarrassed by this. "Shh… I'll make your first time a good time." The man whispered in Celine's ear making her shiver. The man slowly started to move his hips, making her shiver and moan in ecstasy. She wrapped her arms around him as he rocked his hips in and out of her, rocking the bed with each thrust.

Celine felt her deepest parts being reached making her arch her hips in pleasure. Her whole body burning with passion that seemed to expand and contract each time she was penetrated by the man. She squealed as she felt her womb being hit gently. "M-more!~" Celine moaned out subconsciously without realizing it.

Celine squealed and moaned as the man suddenly pushed into her hard, his hips speeding up. She could feel every inch of his manhood as he pounded her into the bed, her moans getting louder and louder.

The man suddenly bit into her neck, not hard enough to leave a permanent mark, but definitely hard enough to leave teeth marks. When he did this, Celine was sent over the edge, nearly screaming in pleasure as she came all over him.

The man moaned as he came with her, filling her to the brim and then more, making her overflow as she twitched and panted. "D-dear god that was amazing!~" Celine said through her panting before she passed out from exhaustion.

-END LEMON (hiccups side)-

Hiccups panted, before looking at the female. He had no idea what had come over him but he couldn't resist doing what he did, it was like he didn't have control of his body. Hiccup sighed, slowly pulling out of her before sitting up. Hiccup took a moment to collect himself before grabbing cleaning supplies, he cleaned himself and the female up.

Once everything was said and done. He gently positioned the girl in his bed, covering her up, still mystified at what happened but was too kind not to let her sleep, besides, she was adorable like this. Hiccup shook his head to clear it, he knew he shouldn't be thinking like that, he didn't even know her. But none the less he got on the couch after grabbing a blanket and sighing as he slowly fell asleep.


End file.
